mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Aquata Returns
Aquata Returns is the 21tst episode of the series Mako Mermaids Summary Aquata returns and tells Sirena that she may return to the pod, but Lyla and Nixie cannot. The mermaids now have possession of the Trident and hide it. After seeing Aquata, Zac believes the mermaids are calling reinforcements to get back the trident. Series The episode starts where is Zac swimming at the sea with the trident. He watches all kinds of sea creatures and then he sees Aquata in front of him. She gets scared and she swims away to the moon pool. She talks to the girls about Zac. Meanwhile Zac is worried that she is going to help them destroy him, so he tries to find out what the trident does. At the moon pool Aquata tells Sirena the the pod would let her join in. Then Aquata tells her that only she can return but not Lyla and Nixie. That's why Sirena is really sad. She tells Nixie and Lyla and they are also sad but they try to push Sirena to take this opportunity, but Sirena doesn't want to leave without Lyla and Nixie. When Aquata is at the Moon Pool, Zac swims in the sea with the trident. When he gets close to the moon pool the trident starts to shine and work. When Aquata goes out of the moon pool Zac sees her and he goes into the place Aquata came out. He goes in and he finds the Moon Pool. When Lyla and Nixie come to the moon pool Zac stands in-front of them with the trident. He threatens Lyla and Nixie that he's going to take the moon pool for himself. Sirena is saying goodbye to Lyla and Nixie and then she goes with Aquata. When she goes Lyla and Nixie make a plan how to stop Zac taking over the moon pool and Mako. When the girls try to get the trident from the Zac, Sirena comes and throws the trident from behind Zac, using magic. Then the trident falls into the water and Lyla goes get it. Lyla is weakened by the trident, and she hides it into a safe place in the sea. Then Aquata leaves and Sirena stays with Lyla and Nixie. In the end of the episode, Sirena sings at the Cafe. Cast *Ivy Latimer as Nixie *Amy Ruffle as Sirena *Lucy Fry as Lyla *Chai Romruen as Zac Blakely *Dominic Deutscher as Cam *Jenna Rosenow as Aquata *Rowan Hills as David *Kerith Atkinson as Rita Santos Trivia *Aquata Returns to see if the girls have removed Zac's tail. *Zac swims at the sea with the trident. *Aquata sees Zac for the first time. *Zac wants to go to the moon pool. *The pod would take only Sirena back. *Sirena doesn't want to leave the girls. *The girls get the trident. *Sirena doesn't leave. *Sirena sings at the cafe. Scenes *Sea *Moon Pool *Beach *Mako Mermaids Grotto *Ocean Cafe *Zac's Garage Objects Appeared *Trident *Moon Rings Quotes Episode TBA Navigational Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes